A Charmed Ride
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Hey, I'm Paige Matthews, and I accidentally brought a Fictional Book Character to life! Wanna know what happens when a world of witchcraft and a world of science experiments gone wrong collide? Then come and read my story! Maximum Ride and Charmed Collide
1. I Accidentally Brought Iggy To Life!

**Hey Everyone!! I'm new so please, please, pretty please be nice. Please? Well, I have a new story. Well, technically, it's my FIRST story. I have another story. I'm not telling you what it's about. Sorry, you'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway, this story is a crossover between Maximum Ride, the best book ever, and Charmed, the best show ever. I just thought about this story in History Class. Random, I know. Please review, no fire please.**

**Disclamer: I don't own ANYONE from Charmed. They belong to their, um, the actors, or producer, or WHATEVER. The point is they don't belong to me. **

**I also don't own Maximum Ride, (sniff, sniff). I need a moment. Anyway, they belong to James Patterson. **

**Enjoy My Randomly Thought Story! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Brought A Fiction Character To Life!**

**Paige's POV**

"Hey guys! You gotta read this book! It's so good!" Okay, so I'm not really a fan of books. But this book, Maximum Ride, was so suspenseful, and violent. Much like our own lives. Hi, my name is Paige Matthews. I, am a charmed one. My two other sisters, not related to me by blood, but foster sisters, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell are also the charmed ones. I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, but we are magic. I mean, (sigh), **WE **are not really magic, but we can conduct magic, and it's pretty cool. I get to do anything I want. Well, almost anything. I have to keep the magic on the downlow since no one knows about our magical side. Except Leo and Daryll. They are the best. Daryll helps us get police files from the station. We almost got him executed. Sorry Daryll, if you're reading this. Leo, Piper's husband and my brother-in-law, is an Elder and a Whitelighter. Well, **MY **Whitelighter. I'm a Whitelighter too. We get to teleport and we are also assigned to protect and watch over a human. We're humans too, but with power. Anyway, let's get back to the setting, yes?

"Paige, since when do **you **read books?" Ugh, Phoebe is annoying sometimes.

"Well, it's the book we have for this month to read. It's pretty interesting. A lot o' the students say they can relate to these guys."

"What guys?" Phoebe had a puzzled expression and gestured to the book.

"Oh, the guys. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, don't ask, and Angel. They all have wings and weird powers that show up at the most random times. For example, Angel, the most youngest avian-human expirement." I opened the book to the beginning where Angel reads Max's mind and says -I know I'm your baby-. "See? -I kept thinking how Angel is my little baby. The sweetest of the flock. Just like her brother. Just sweeter. Then Angel smiled at me and told me how she knew she was my baby. She hugged me and I hugged back.- She read her mind. It always happen in the book."

"(scoff) Do they get chased by fire-breathing demons every ten minutes? Can they stop time? Do they get premonitions? I didn't think so. But remember, Paige. They are _not _real. Don't get too attached." What's with her? Probably problems with her new hot assistant at work.

" You should read the book sometime. It can change your mind." I waved the book in the air next to me and she rolled her eyes.

" I don't read." She snatched her purse and stomped toward the door and slammed it.

" I don't even have _time_ to read." Poor Piper. She really didn't. She had to take care of two magical sons. One always jealous of the other. They were Leo's children (no flippin' duh). Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt is three and Chris is only eight months old. Both magic, both trouble.

" Hey Piper, where ya goin'?" She was gathering a pad with a pencil and writing things down everytime she looked in the fridge and cabinets. She looked rushed too.

" Groceries."

" Ya know, I can go do it if you want."

" NO! Remember the last time you did the groceries." Oh yeah, I almost got caught using magic from the security tape. Whoops.

" It's faster that way, though."

" No! I'll go. Be back in about three hours. Bye." She loaded the kids into the carriage and zipped out the door and it slammed shut. (sigh) I guess I'm alone. Great.

"Okie-Dokie, what should I do now?" I got up and walked around the kitchen. It was so quiet, except for the bird's chirps through the window. Then something came to me.

" (gasp) Why not bring the characters to life?! It's the perfect idea!" I ran up the stairs, still in my silky blue jammys and went to the attic. I went to the pedestal and opened the book o' shadows. I kept skimming through the pages until I found the right one. To Make a Door. Maybe this one can work for the character. Which one should I choose? Max? No, she'll probably attack me. Fang? Nah, he'll do the same. Angel? Nah, way too young. Gazzy? Too young, also. Nudge? Uh-uh. Ooh! Iggy! He's perfect!

" I Need A Door

Make Iggy Soar

And Appear On The Floor!"** ( A/N: Heh. Sorry for the crappy, short excuse for a spell. This was on such short notice! Sorry for making you gawk at how bad I am.)** I threw my hands toward the center of the Pentacle Star and light in the shape of a tall boy standing in a fighting stance appeared. He looked around and his face transformed from a snarl to a dismayed, sightless stare. He slowly lowered his fists and heard around. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and he snapped his head to my direction.

" Who are you?! Where am I?! What have you done to the flock?! I'm gonna kill you!" I saw his pained expression and quickly used my power of telekinesis and lifted him to the attic's pointed, ceiling center. He thrashed his long legs here and there for an escape from my useful power.

" Let me go!!"

" No! Now, I will tell you everything you want/need to know. But, only if you're quiet and not going all loco cocoa on me." He nodded his head and I put him down. He stood silently and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up with blind, sorrowed eyes. He jerked away from my grasp and focused on the wonderful sounds in the floor. I sighed and walked toward the door. He yanked his head to my path and stalked into it. I strolled down the stairs and into the living room. I sat on the couch and left the recliner to Iggy. He stepped softly on the staircase and stood in front of me.

" Um, you can sit there if you want." I tapped the chair and he settled on the rayon fabric. He let out a big sigh and finally asked me the question.

" What happened?" How exactly am I supposed to explain this to him?_ 'Oh, I'm a witch and I just made you appear from your book, Maximum Ride?' _Get Real! He might tell someone, or he'll just faint and die from the truth.

" Um, well, my name is Paige. Paige Matthews. What's your name?" I saw his jaw tighten and he sat up straight.

" Jeff. Jeff Ride." Well of course, he was gonna use his fake name!

" Pleased to meet you, Jeff. Um, well what happenend is that... Um, well...( sigh) I might as well tell you. I... amawitch!" I clamped my hand to my mouth and my eyes squeezed shut with regret. I opened them after what seemed like years and took a peek at Iggy. He just sat there and gawked at me.

" You're a-a-a witch?!" Then I heard a door open and close. I turned around to find Phoebe staring at me with horrified eyes. Did she know this was gonna happen?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, Subscribe, Favorite! **


	2. Now You Tell Me About Your Premonition?

**Wow! I actually had the urge to write another one! I actually have an idea! Alright, all the Iggy Fans, I'm sorry but something is **_**probably **_**gonna happen to Iggy in the story. He **_**will not**_** die, I can assure you that. Just read the rest of the story to find out. Please review. No fire, please.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Charmed. Though I wish I did... But can I? (gets smacked by the producer of Charmed) Owwww! Fine! I can't own Charmed! Jeez-- I was just asking!**

**I also don't own Maximum Ride. How come I didn't think of that idea awhile ago?!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Oh Sure,_Now_ You Tell Me About Your Premonition?!

Paige's POV

" Paige, please tell me you didn't tell that boy what you are," Phoebe warned as she stalked toward me and Iggy, who was stiil gaping at me. Did Phoebe have a premonition?

" Um, well... I kinda did. Pho--" But I was cut off by Phoebe gripping my wrist tightly and hauling me to the kitchen.

" What is the matter with you?! I cannot believe you actually did this," she snapped.

" How did you even _know _that this was gonna happen?!"

" I had a premonition, last night!" Ugh! Why didn't she tell Piper or me?!

" Why didn't you tell Piper or _me_ about it?!"

" It was a dream... I _was _gonna tell you and Piper, but then when I woke up, Leslie called and said he needed me there. So I left quickly!" I wanted to say something. but paused when I heard feet shuffling toward the kitchen.

" Um, I can't really understand _why _you're upset, but I know you are. Did I cause it?" Iggy. Phoebe and I exchanged ' What should we do ' looks and Phoebe hurried to him. Her agitated and dark expression softened to a sympathetic and kind manner. Then, when she placed a hand on his shoulder, she abruptly closed her eyes and gasped. She had a premonition.

**Phoebe's POV**

**Premonition of Iggy**

A girl and a boy, about 14 are fighting seven wolf-like creatures.

**Flash Effect**

Iggy and three younger children are huddled up in the corner of the attic.

**Flash Effect**

Iggy gets up and launches himself himself at one of the creatures.

**Flash Effect**

The creature spins around in time and takes out a gun, then points it at Iggy's heart.

**Flash Effect**

**( BOOM! )**

**End of Premonition**

I gasp and open my eyes again and found Paige and Iggy staring at me. Well, Iggy was listening to me.

" Phoebe, did you get a premonition?" Paige held a wet towel cloth over my head.

" Yes! You, me. Upstairs, now!" I got up and by accident, pushed Iggy into the recliner behind him.

" Sorry, Iggy. Sister-to-Sister Talk!" He nodded and sat there. I clamped my hand to Paige's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

" Phoebe, what was your premonition about?" Paige sounded as confused and upset as I did. We enetered her room and closed the door with the lock.

" Iggy!" I yelled so loud, I think Florida heard me. I threw my hands to my sides and yelled '' Oh, My God"s again and again.

" Phoebe... What happened to Iggy in your preminition?" I sat on my bed and rubbed my temples. Premonitions can sometimes get on your nerves. Literally.

" Okay, I don't know how tell you this... but Iggy'sgonnadie!" I clutched a pillow and screamed into it. I rested my head on it for e few seconds, then lifted my head and caught a glimpse of Paige gaping at me in disbelief.

" He is?" I nodded slowly and she began to cry. I got up from my bed and hugged her. I rubbed her back softly to comfort her. Soon enough, I broke down crying too. Iggy can't die. It'll be tragic for his freinds, and tragic for us.

" We have to do something." I managed to heave out in between sobs.

" How? We--can't. How do we even know when he dies? Who killed him and why." Paige threw her hands in frustration and started to pace impatiently.

" Well, we always stop something bad from happening, don't we? We can stop this." I said determined. Paige nodded and smiled. I got up and returned the smile.

" Come on, we--" But I couldn't finish my statement because I heard a yell coming from downstairs. I looked at Paige and she turned to look at me too. At the same exact time we said 'Piper'. We zoomed down the stairs and found Iggy in the middle of the air, he looked like he was gonna jump someone. That 'someone' was Piper. Iggy probably thought she was an intruder. Since he's blind he can't really tell who's whom.

" Piper! What'd you do that for?!" Paige gestured to Mid-Air Ig.

" You mean to tell me that you know the boy?" Piper's face heated and she threw her hands toward Iggy and he fell right on the ground. Hard.

" Ohhh," he groaned. Wyatt orbed next to Iggy and sat on his bottom next to him. He took his sippy cup and started to bang it agaisnt Iggy's head playfully.

" Ow--Ow--Ow--Ow!" Iggy kept repeating the hilarious phrase as Wyatt giggled at his humiliation. Kids.

**Max's POV**

We were fighting a pack of Erasers at the beach when all of a sudden an old fashioned wooden door appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Iggy's body. Though he didn't yell or hurt. Everyone stopped as if someone blew a whistle. Then a ray of light passed through Iggy's arm. Then, in his leg, forehead, and heart. Soon enough, his whole damn body was in a radiant light that could probably be seen shining in London. I shielded my eyes with the back of my hand. Everyone else, even the Erasers did the same. I shut my eyes and capped my ears from the unbearable whining sound coming from the--the... light? The light was causing the sound? I keeled over from the ringing and someone wrapped their strong arms around me. I turned around and found Fang hiding his head in the back of my neck. I took a peek at Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. They were all holding eachother. Gazzy was trying to protect his little sister's ears from bleeding. Angel was holding Gazzy's ears herself, with her little skinny arms raised up. Nudge was gritting her teeth from the pain.

All of a sudden, the whining stopped. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the spot where Iggy was _supposed _to be standing on. I looked down and found a match. One of Iggy's matches, which he used to use to fire the bombs. I looked around and found no one but the flock standing and staring at that same spot. I heard crying and looked at Nudge. She kneeled on the smoking pinpoint. I walked next to her and hugged her. She cried agaisnt my shoulder. I kept shushing her and trying to make her calm down but it was no use. Angel ran and hugged Nudge tightly. I smiled at how sweet she was being. I looked up and found Fang, not with an impassive expression, but with a melancholy look. A tear ran down my right cheek. Iggy was gone. Who knows for how long?

Forever?

* * *

**Sorry, my chapters are so short. I'm just used to short chapters now. But, I promise I'll write longer ones in the future. Maybe in the summer, when I have more time. All ya gotta do is wait about 2-3 weeks for longer chapters. School ends at that time. **

**Review, Subscribe, Favorite!**


	3. Um, Why Are The Pages Blank?

**Hey! Oh. My. God. I cannot believe my story got published! Just last night, like at 3:00 in the morning. I was asleep anyway. I just got a really cool idea! Though not telling ya. It's for a different story. In this story I'm stumped, but I'm gonna go with the flow. Get it? That line was from Maximum Ride. The voice... ge-- or forget it. No one understands my jokes. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Charmed, nor Maximum Ride. (pouts) I asked my dad if he could buy the idea from James Patterson, but Jamesy didn't like the scham so he just walked away. ( sigh) Ah well, on with the tale.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Um, Why Are The Pages Blank?

**Paige's POV**

" Paige, who exactly _is _Iggy?" Piper probably didn't hear Phoebe and me talking about the characters this morning.

" Well, he's, um, well, he's," I stuttered as Piper, Phoebe and Iggy raised an eyebrow to me.

" I guess I should get the book to explain it to you." I pointed towards the stairs. They all nodded, except Iggy. He got up and walked toward me and possessed a bemused countenance.

" What book?" Oops, I forgot. He's still a fictional character, unaware that an old guy wrote him. Poor Iggy. He'll be crushed when he realizes he doesn't even exist.

" Come on, I'll show you." We ran up the stairs into the attic and I captured the book from the pedestal. I opened the book to where the fight at the beach was _supposed_ to happen. But, when I did open the book, all the pages were blank. Oh no. If Iggy is gone from the book, then the whole thing would be nothing. The whole print would vanish into nothing.

**Max's POV**

I didn't know what I was in for, now. I looked up from Fang's shoulder and everything was black. I tapped Fang's shoulder and he let go of me and looked at me confused. I pointed behind him still shocked, and he turned around. He stood up and yelled "Hello!" I looked around and couldn't find the kids. I glanced at Fang and he was see-through.

"Fang, l-look at you," I stuttered as I pointed at his heart. He looked down and raised his hands and his sorrowed visage transformed to a terrified, scared face. He got even more scared when he saw me. He pointed at my clothes. I took a glance down, and found that I looked like a ghost. Fang hugged me tight, but when he tried, he fell through me. He tried again, but the same thing occurred. Soon, I couldn't see him. He faded away.

"Fang, No!!" Then a ray of light passed through my heart and my whole body screamed with pain. I keeled over. Why did it hurt me, and not Iggy? Wait--am I dying? Next thing I knew, I was on a wooden floor. I looked up and found eight faces staring at me. I could hardly see them, but could still classify them. The Flock, and three other ladies. The women looked like they were about thirty or thirty-five. I smiled weakly as I saw Fang's face. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Magic School

**Random Student (Ricky) POV**

" Hey, Jeremy. What chapter in Max Ride are you on?" I walked toward my roommate's bed and sat at the edge, then took out my Max Ride book. It's our book o' the month.

" Chapter one-hundred, eighteen. When Max kisses Fang on the beach. That guy's lucky. He gets to kiss the hottest girl on the planet! " True, Max does sound pretty hot. I'd like a piece o' that.**(A/N: LMAO! I wanted to make some of the guy students to be pigs. Ha, ha, ha, ha. ha. ha, ha! On with the story.) **I opened my book to find all the pages were blank. Huh?

" Hey Jeremy. Open your book. Are your pages blank?" I showed the book to Jeremy to see if he was causing this. He opened his and gasped. We heard a few voices outside and turned around to find about seventy-three students standing around, murmuring to eachother, and showing blank-paged books.

**Asia**

"Mama! Mama! I love this book! Please read with me," the little ten-year old asian child told her mother as she ran to the couch and jumped on it playfully.

" Mama? Why are the pages blank?"

**South America**

" Ey! Alejandro! Que pasa? Porque estas asustado?" **(A/N: That means " Hey! Alejandro! What's wrong? Why are you gawking/scared?" ) **The Brazilian citizen called to his bookworm of a friend.

" Julio. Yo no se porque, pero, (gulp), mi libro's paginas, estan-estan... blanco..." **( A/N: "Julio. I don't know why, but, (gulp), my book's pages, are-are... blank..." ) **

**Europe**

" Père Roger ! Aidez-moi, svp ! Veuillez me dire pourquoi les mots de mon livre ont le blanc allé !" **(A/N: "Father Roger! Help me, please! Please tell me why the words from my book have gone blank!" ) **A little altar server boy ran up to the priest in a desire for an answer.

" Hmmmm, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Cher Dieu, je ne sais pas. Mais je sens la puanteur de la sorcellerie. Préparez l'enjeu!" **(A/N: "Hmmmm, I cannot explain it. Dear God, I don't know. But I smell the stench of witchcraft. Prepare the stake!" ) **The priest pointed toward the guards who were at the entrance of the church and they nodded rapidly and ran in a different direction, on their way to the center of the city, where they kept the last stake that was used centuries ago to burn the witches who reeked the streets of France.

**

* * *

**

Ooooooh, what's gonna happen next? Wait and you'll see...(evil laugh)

**Review, Subscribe, Favorite!**


	4. We Meet The Flock!

**Hey, You Guys! Please review!**

**Disclamer:I own... (realization face) ... I forgot. I don't own anything. For example: I don't own Maximum Ride **_**or**_** Charmed. I just realized that.**

**Paige's POV**

I. Am. So. Much. Trouble. I shifted my eyes to Iggy, who was standing there impatiently. He probably wanted to see this so called 'book'.

" Paige, are you gonna show me the book or not?" He uncrossed his arms and exclaimed. Before I could answer, a black hole, literally, appeared in the cone shaped indent of the attic's ceiling. I looked up, my hair was being blowed by a great force of wind.

Then, five creatures, came plowing out of the vortex. Even though, they were already out, the portal didn't close. As if waiting for something. I called the girls up here. They sprinted up the stairs. Piper wasa carrying Wyatt and Chris. Then, all of a sudden, a girl came out of the black hole and it finally shut down. She groaned and turned to us. She looked from us to the other five and smiled when her eyes met the eyes of a dark-haired boy. Then, she closed them and was out cold. I gasped and checked her pulse in case she was dead. Faint, but there.

" Get away from her!" That boy, gripped my arm tightly and threw me with ease and I crashed into the attic's hardwood wall. I grunted at the moment I touched the wall and just fell on my side. Well, _that's _gonna hurt in the morning. Piper and Phobe rushed to me. She sat Wyatt on the ground and he orbed away to... God knows where. They helped me up and I rubbed my back. I called Leo. He orbed into view.

" Missed me?" I rolled my eyes and he turned around to look at the group of children surrounding the boy who tossed me like a rag-doll holding the other girl that came out last in the vortex.

" Paige, who are they?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

" Why ya askin' me?" I gestured to myself.

" Force of habit." He still faced me.

" Well, they're from the book--" I was cut off by Leo biting his lip in pain and agony as he sunk to his knees, holding his crotch. I looked at Leo's nut-cracker and found a little blond child. Gazzy. I approached him, but he just took out a black, powdery mass. Crap. It was a bomb. He took out a lighter and flicked the cap up. Flame appeared. He brought it closer to the fuse. Smiling.

" Lighter!" I threw my palm at the lighter and it orbed into my hand. I smirked and Gazzy just stared at me. I waved the dangerous 'toy' in the air next to my face. He dropped the bomb and fainted on the ground. Whoops. Someone noticed this. A dark-skin colored girl rushed to Gazzy's side and laid her hand on his chest. She smiled a bit, but then it was replaced by a snarl. She slowly turned her head to P3. Us. She lunged herself at us.

" Woah!" Piper threw her palm at Nudge (the dark-skinned girl) and she stopped in mid-air. Everything stopped in mid-air. Or on ground... or wherever they were! It was that power called ' Molecular Immobilization.' It stops... well... molecules. I looked down at Leo. I helped him up.

" Ya okay?" I said quickly?

" I've been better." He nodded at me and I just rolled my eyes. I walked over to Max and Fang. And the rest of the Flock. I picked up Max from Fang's arms.

" My Room!" Max orbed somewhere. Hopefully, that _somewhere_ was my room.

" Guys, keep these guys calm and non-interactive." They nodded at me. I orbed to my room and found Max on the ground. I sighed and carried her to my bed.

" Wet Cloth!" A wet cloth appeared in my hands. I placed it gently on Max's head. I patted her hand and smiled.

" Attic!" I orbed into the attic. I widened my eyes when I saw the Flock tied up by rope and adhesive tape to chairs. I gasped and ran to their side. They were struggling.

" You btches'll pay!" Fang barked to us. I gasped.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me! Ugly witches!" I scoffed, even though that's what we really are.

" Tape!" Silvery tape appeared on Fang's mouthy. His words were muffled by the synthetic, protection. I sighed and walked to Piper and Phoebe.

" What is the matter with you guys?! How can you tie up the Flock like that?!" I waved my arms all over the place like a mad-woman!

" They kicked my shin! Hard! The little boogers..." Phoebe looked over at Fang and he smirked behind the adhesive tape. I shook my head and walked over to them.

" Do you guys wanna be free?" I asked them, with my eyebrows raised. They didn't respond.

" Big shots, huh?" Still, no response. I kneeled to Angel's height and carefully removed the tape from Angel's eyes. She smiled at me. I hugged her and Fang fell on his face by trying to jump me. I ruffled Angel's hair gently and strolled over to Fang.

" Tape!" The tape that was tying his fingers orbed into my hand.

" I can remove the rope too. Only if you apoligize." I circled Fang and smirked. I was laying my cards on the table.

" Never!" I tsked and pushed his chair up. He glared at me and I glared back. I'm not evil or anything, I'm just trying to get through to this guy!

" Okay. That's fine. Come on, girls. Untie these kids they don't mean harm, now do they? Right Angel?" She nodded and smiled at me.

_Thanks, Angel. Can you try to convince Fang to cool it down a bit? I owe you one. _I told Angel, as I untied her rope and balanced her on my hip.

_Yes, yes you do. I'll try. Can we pretty, please have something to eat? Please? And where's Max? Why are we here? W--_

_Whoa! Angel, sweetie. Slow your roll. Piper and Phoebe will give you something to eat, okay? _

_Can I talk to them? I their noodles? _Awwww, she said noodles. So cute.

_Of course. I'll let ya in on a little secret. We're witches. But don't get scared. We are good witches. We have to save the world too. Well, we help save the world.Okay?_

_Okay. _With that she left my mind and I put her down as she ran down the stiars with Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Piper and Phoebe. They gave me looks but I just shooed them away.

" Hey! Why the hell are you locking the door?! Let me go! Get me out of this stupid chair and let me see Max!" He kept thrashing on the chair. I kneeled to hgis level and heldd his shoulders.

" Fang! Calm Down! Why are you doing this?! Max is alright. She's in my room, on the bed, blanket up to chin. wet cloth on head! No need to go all loco-cocoa on me! I've read your book! I know what it's like to be on the run all the time! What it's like to hide! Please! Do you think I want to hurt you?! I wouldn't dare!" I shook his shoulders gently as I yelled at him. This twerp was such a pain!

" Sorry," I could scarcely hear him.

" What?" I lifted my lip in a confused way.

" Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just worried about Max!" I hugged him and let him go. He got up and followed me down the stairs.

I think this is the start to a beautiful, mutual deal...


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
